Sebastian ?
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Sebastian meminum ramuan cinta yang seharusnya untuk Ciel, dan sangat disesalkan Sebastian telah berubah menjadi seperti Grell! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel agar Sebastian kembali seperti semula? The last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), BL, SebaCiel.

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rating : T

Summary : Seandainya Sebastian berubah menjadi seperti Grell, dan jadi sangat tergila-gila pada Ciel?

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang indah, setidaknya bagi orang yang tidak tinggal disebuah mansion mewah bangsawan Phantomhive.

Jika kau berjalan lebih jauh, melewati hutan berkabut. Maka kau akan mendapati sebuah mansion yang tertata apik dan indah. Manion dari seorang bangsawan, sekaligus pengusaha permen yang juga memiliki pekerjaan yang diberikan langsung padanya oleh Yang Mulia Ratu Britania Raya.

Cukuplah sampai disini pendeskripsian tentang bangsawan Phantomhive, untuk lebih jelasnya marilah kita sama-sama menyimak penggalan kejadian yang tak wajar dari keluarga Phantomhive ini ^=^

* * *

Pagi itu Sebastian tengah mengomeli trio idiot yang selalu mengacaukan pekerjaan Sebastian.

"HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Maaf Sebastian-san" rengek Finnian dan Maylane.

"Cih, aku sebenarnya berpikir kalau menggunakan bazoka itu akan mempercepat kematangan dagingnya" gumam Bard dengan bodohnya.

"Hoh hoh hoh" kata Tanaka sambil menyesap tehnya.

TING TONG

Saat Sebastian dengan khidmat-nya mengomeli para trio idiot, bunyi bel pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Haah~ siapa juga yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini" kelus Sebastian. (Wew, ternyata Sebastian bisa mengeluh jga ya?)

Saat membuka pintu, nampaklah seorang gadis muda dengan baju lusuh, muka berantakkan(?) rambutnya pun tergerai dengan kutu disana-sini, persis seperti ibu kunti yang sering nongkrong dipangkalan ojek(?) karena anaknya si tuyul sering malingin duit tukang ojek disana.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Sebastian dungguh keadaan ibu kunti itu sangat mengelitik hati Sebastian, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba emosi Sebastian memuncak.

"YE! Lu gak tau ya? Gue kan author disini! Bwee, gue cuma pengan ngalih lu ramuan cinta!" kata ibu kunti yang ternyata dia adalah sang author yang paling nista sejagat raya.

"Ramuan cinta?" tanya Sebastian yang tengah menahan emosi, ternyata dugaannya memang benar, pantas saja dia merasakan emosinya memuncak.

"Alah, emang gue gak tahu? Lu kan suka sama anak gue eh– ralat, maksudnya lu kan suka ama majikan lu?" kata sang author dengan PD tingkat dewa(?)

"Da... dari mana anda...?" Sebastian nampak tidak percaya .

"Ya, iyalah gue tau, kan gue authornya" kata si author dengan nistanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lalu mana ramuannya? Dan bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Sebastian dengan sangat OOC.

"Pliss deh Bas, tapi ya udah, lu kasih aja ramuan ini ke Ciel-ku(n) cukup tiga tetes! Lalu pastikan setelah Ciel meminum ramuanya, yah lu bisa aja 'kan masukin tuh ramuan pada makanan atau miniman Ciel, pastikan setelah Ciel meminumnya, orang yang pertama dia lihat itu adalah elu, Ingat cukup tiga tetes!" kata author mengingatkan.

"Kalau saya kasih semuanya?" tanya Sebastian dengan polosnya,bak anak kucing author.

"Aduh! Kan udah gue bilang cukup tiga tetes, kalau lebih, Ciel, Bocchan lu, bisa berubah kayak shinigami merah yang menjijaykan!" jawab sang author lalu pergi setelah memberikan 'ramuan cinta' pada Sebastian.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sebastian yang kebingungan mencoba mengendus ramuan yang kapasitasnya didalam botok kecil itu mungkin hanya lima tetes. Karena tidak mendapatkan bau yang diingnkan(?) Sebastian membuka tutup botol itu. Sebastian mencoba mengendus ramuan itu, sepertinya Sebastian tidak percaya pada sipenyihir jelek nan nista itu. *author tertusuk kata-katanya sendiri*

Sebenarnya author itu sudah sangat sering membuat ulah pada kehidupan Sebastian dan Ciel. Yah niatnya sih baik mau ngebikin SebaCiel bersatu, namun yah hasilnya sungguh dibawah kata buruk(?)

Dulu beberapa bulan sebelumnya, author laknat itu pernah memberikan mangga cinta pada Sebastian. Cara kerjanya gampang, tinggal suguhkan mangga itu pada Ciel dan Ciel akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama dia lihat setelah memakan mangga itu.

Namun karena kebodohan author, Ciel akhirnya harus berakhir dikamar mandi (baca : toilet) dikarenakan si author bego itu salah memberikan mangga. Mangga yang author berikan ternyata adalah mangga busuk yang sudah jatuh dari pohonnya seminggu yang lalu. Dengan sangat murka Sebastian membantai author. Makanya Sebastian benar-benar marah kalau harus berhadapan sama author nan nista ini.

Yak marilah kita tinggalkan author yang satu ini, semoga dia beristirahat dengan tena– (author : WOIII! GUE MASIH IDUP)

Yah Sebastian yang memang sudah menempatkan author bego itu pada zona 'oarang yang harus diwaspadai' karena Sengat waspadanya Sebastian pada ramuan itu Sebastian terus mengendus ramuan tersebut. Sebastian yang hanya berfokus pada ramuan tersebut (dikarenakan ramuan itu begitu aneh) sampai-sampai Sebastian tidak menyadari Finny yang berlari secepat kilat karena diperintahkan oleh Ciel untuk membeli es-krim Ma*num kesukaan author (author : Ciel bagi dong ^^)

Finny yang berlari sangat cepat tidak melihat Sebastian yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, Sebastian yang terlalu fokus pada ramuan cinta, Sebastian tidak menyadari Finny yang berlari kearahnya.

Dan setelah beberapa detik terjadilah adegan yang telah diperlambat.

Finny menabrak Sebastian, dam mental kebelakang. Sebastian yang memang tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik, jatuh telentang, lalu ramuan yang telah terbuka itu sukses masuk kedalam mulut Sebastian. Dan lima tetes ramuan itu telah melewati tenggorokan Sebastian. Karena benturan yang sangat keras, Sebastian lalu memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya, lalu Ciel pun menikah dengan author *author dibantai Sebas-chan + Ciel FC + SebaCiel FC*

Oke tadi author salah tersasi, eh narasi. Sebastian memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang tengah menyelimuti batok kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sosok bocah kelabu saat melihat satu manuisa yang tengah terkapar, dan mata berkunang-kunang, tapi jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak tertarik peda manusia itu. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik pada sosok yang satunya lagi.

Sosok iblis yang bisa dibilang tengah 'pingsan' sangat menarik perhatiannya. _'Akhirnya kau bisa juga mengalami pingsan ya, iblis sombong?' _batin sang bocah. Bocah itu pun berjalan mendekati iblis yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hei! Sebastian! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur haa?" bentak sang bocah pada iblis yang tengah pingsan.

Yah walaupun pingsan Sebastian tetaplah seorang iblis. Sebastian lalu membuka matanya setelah mendapat ciuman dari kaki Ciel (baca : diinjek) Sebastian lalu membuka matanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah saat dia membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah sang tuan yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Oh~ bidadari~ku~" desah Sebastian yang menyetupai okama merah yang suka berkeliaran disana sini.

CTIK

Yap, bulu kuduk Ciel sukses berdiri dibuatnya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hehehehe sekarang saya kembali dengan Fic yang nista dan sebagainya. Hwahahahaha

Akhirnya cita-cita saya kesampaian juga *bikin Sebas ngejar-ngejar Ciel ala Grell* padahal pengen saya bikin oneshot, tapi yah berhubung kayaknya bakal kepanjangan (sebenarnya males ngetik) –plak-

Hehehehe

Nah semuanya, tolong review ya ^^

Saya dengan senang hati menerima review anda semua ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), BL, SebaCiel.

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rating : T

Summary : Sebastian meminum ramuan cinta yang seharusnya untuk Ciel, dan sangat disesalkan Sebastian telah berubah menjadi seperti Grell! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel agar Sebastian kembali seperti semula? The last chapter!

* * *

Balasan Reviews :

orlyzara : wah saya benar-benar sulit untuk membayangkannya #plak

ehehe maafkan atas keterlambatan saya hehehe

makash ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

Wiwitaku : eheheheh terima kasih ^^

Saya senang kalau anda menyukai fic gaje saya yang satu ini

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

dEviLune Michaelis : ehehehe akhirnya saya bisa juga melanjutkan fic ini ^^

ehehehe maaf kalau sebelumnya saya terlalu eksis, tapi tenang kali ini saya tetap eksis seperti kemarin(?) #plak

bercanda bercanda ^^

ehehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

UzumakiKagari : hwahahahahaha! Apa jadinya kalau saya tidak bisa menistakan Sebastian? #plak

Eheheh kalau typo yah mohon dimaafkan lah, saya kan anak baik #plak

ehehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

michaelis yuki : tenang kali ini kau juga gak kalah merindingnnya dari chapter satu khu khu khu #plak

ehehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

fetwelve : ampuuuuuuunnn! Maafkan saya ;)

semua ini saya lakukan hanya untuk kepentingan fic semata(?)

ehehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

Vermthy : eheheh saya senang kalau sanda menyukai cerita ehemgajeehem ini #plak

ehehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

Lolita Kagamine : ehehe maafkan saya ^^ (itu saya lakukan karena kemalasan saya #plak)

ehehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

saya tunggu loh ^^

* * *

Yah walaupun pingsan Sebastian tetaplah seorang iblis. Sebastian lalu membuka matanya setelah mendapat ciuman dari kaki Ciel (baca : diinjek) Sebastian lalu membuka matanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah saat dia membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah sang tuan yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Oh~ bidadari~ku~" desah Sebastian yang menyetupai okama merah yang suka berkeliaran disana sini.

CTIK

Yap, bulu kuduk Ciel sukses berdiri dibuatnya.

"Se... Sebasti..an?" tanya Ciel yang mulai meragukan Sebastian, Ciel jadi merasa akan ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

"Oh~ shieru-ku sayang, kau pasti akan sangat cocok dengan warna hitam, aku yakin itu" kata Sebastian yang sukses membuat author dan readers muntah-muntah.

"Se..." Ciel yang sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa langsung berlari meninggalkan Sebastian yang sudah sangat OOC.

"Shieruuuu~ Bocchan saya tercinta, anda mau kemana?" kata Sebastian yang telah menari-nari (bagi yang tidak sanggup membayangkan silakan ambil kantung mutah)

Semamentara Sebastian yang tengah mondar-mandir sana sini untuk menemukan tambatan hatinya, (bahasa author berat banget) Ciel yang tengah kebingungan sedang bersembunyi dikamar Tanaka –karena hanya tempat itu yang aman– ditemani oleh Tanaka dan trio idiot lainnya.

"Sebastian-san kenapa ya?" Tanya Finny sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Se... Sebastian-san me...me...nyukai Bo..Boc..han" kata Maylane yang tengah syok berat akan perubahan pujaan hati yang gak bakal dia dapatkan,

"Cih... kalau bengini aku harus memasak menggantikan Sebastian! Bikin repot saja!" keluh Bard.

'_Woy! Sadar woy! Bukannya selama ini Sebastian (-san) yang ngegantiin tugasmu?!' _batin Ciel, Finny dan Maylane.

"Sebaiknya kita pikirkan apa penyebab Sebastian jadi berubah" gumam Ciel.

"Finny bukannya tadi kau yang menabrak Sebastian?" lanjut Ciel yang bertanya pada Finnian.

Finny yang memang habis terbenturberusaha mengingatnya dengan susah payah.

"Iya Bocchan tadi sewaktu saya ingin beli Ma*num saya menabrak Sebastian yang memegang botol" kata Finnian yang telah mengingat semuanya dalam waktu 3 jam.

"Botol? Botol apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Entahlah Bocchan, mungkin sesuatu yang diberikan nenek sihir Bocchan, tadi saya sempat melihat Sebastian berbicara dengan nenek sihir saat saya ingin membuang sampah Bocchan" terang Bard pada Ciel.

"Nenek sihir?" gumam Ciel.

Entah mengapa Ciel jadi mengingat sesuatu tentang nenek sihir. Menurut informasi Finny dan Bard, botol itu pasti sebuah ramuan, karena yang memberikannya adalah nenek sihir. Mungkin itulah yang tengah Ciel pikirkan saat ini.

"Kalian cepat cari botol itu!" perintah Ciel pada trio idiot, walau bodoh, mana mungkin mereka tidak bisa menemukan botol itu.

"Yes my Lord!" seru ketiga pelayan bodoh itu.

Ciel hanya bisa menunggu dikamar Tanaka, karena dia takut akan tertangkap oleh Sebastian. Tujuh jam kemudian saat Ciel sudah ingin tidur –masih dikamar Tanaka– barulah ketiga pelayan ehemtercintaehem muncul.

"Bocchan" panggil ketiga pelayan.

"Kalian sudah menemukan botolnya?" tanya Ciel yang hampir saja menaiki kasur Tanaka –untuk tidur.

"Sudah Bacchan, kami sudah mencarinya dihalaman mansion" jawab Bard.

"Lalu kalian menemukannya? Mana?" tanya sang Earl.

"Tidak Bocchan, kami tidak menumukannya disana" yawab Finny.

"Baiklah, sekarang mana botolnya?" tanya Ciel yang masih mencoba sabar akan kelakuan pelayannya.

"Ta... tapi ta.. tadi kami menca... carinya kekaota Bo.. Bocchan" terang Maylane dengan ehem- kikuknya.

"Lalu? Sekarang mana botolnya?" tanya Ciel lagi, sekarang dia hampir saja meledak, karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Tapi kami tidak menemukannya dikota Bocchan, dan kami menemukannya di tempat Sebastian terjatuh tadi Bocchan" kata ketiga pelayan idiot.

"MANA BOTOLNYA!" bentak Ciel yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"HIIIII! i... ini Bo..Bocc.. chan!" teriak trio idiot.

Ciel mengamati botol itu dengan seksama. Botol warna pink, sepertinya sangat tidak asing bagi Ciel.

"Motif kupu-kupu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini, dimana ya?" gumam Ciel.

"Apa yang memberiakannya adalah seorang perempuan gila?" tanya Ciel pada Bard.

"Iya seorang nenek sihir, sepertinya memang agak sedikit gila Bocchan" jawab Bard sekenanya, ayolah kalian tahu 'kan kalau ingatan Bard sangat buruk?

"Tidak salah lagi! Pasti perempuan itu!" kata Ciel lagi.

Ciel kembali memeriksa botol ramuan tersebut, mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan petunjuk. Dan benar saja ada sebuah petunjuk.

'_Kalau ingin membatalkan efek berlebihan dari ramuan ini, si peminum haruslah mendapatkan ciuman hangat dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya'_

Wajah Ciel langsung saja nge-blush-ria membaca akan persyaratan yang satu itu.

"Ci... ci.. um.." gumam Ciel, rasanya lidahnya agak sedikit gatal dalam mengatakannya.

"A.. ada apa Bocchan?" tanya Maylane yang telah melihat wajah merah Ciel.

"Bocchan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Bard yang ikut khawatir.

"Bocchan, anda demam?" Finny 'pun tidak ingn ketinggalan dalam menanyai kondisi sang tuan.

"Ke.." gumam Ciel yang entah mengapa memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya Bocchan?" tanya ketiga pelayan idiot.

"KELUAAAAAAAAAARRR!" bentak Ciel pada ketiga pelayan.

Mereka bertigapun lari tunggang-langgang menuju pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya trio idiot ditambah Ciel saat melihat mahluk hitam yang tengah berdiri dengan kokoh didepan pintu kamar kakek santa.

"Se.. Sebas.. tian.." Ciel tergeragap saat melihat seringai mesum Sebastian yang terlihat lebih mesum dari biasanya.

"Bocchan, ternyata anda disini, wah-wah saya sudah mencari anda kemana-mana~ nah sekarangb ayo kembali kekamar anda, saya tidak ingin anda merepotkan Tanaka~" kata Sebastian dengan gaya yang melebihi kapasitas kealay-an Viscount Druitt, sehingga author sendiri tidak mampu membayangkannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Ciel yang berusaha terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput anda, saya tidak ingin anda merepotkan Tanaka" kata Sebastian yang diakhiri dengan seringai mesum pangkat 7(?).

"A.. aku juga baru ingin kebali kekamar!" jawab Ciel dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya tomat.

"Nee~ kalau begitu~ mari saya antar~ Bocchan~" balas Sebastian sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

GLEK!

"Baiklah" jawab Ciel singkat.

Setelah ekluar dari tempat persembunyian Ciel berjalan mendahului Sebastian. Perasaan Ciel benar-benar kacau, dia takut kalau Sebastian akan melakukan hal –yang yah kalian tahulah– pada Ciel.

'_Ciuman hangat? Yang benar saja! Jangan bercanda! Itu mustahil! Tidak mungkin! Pastia ada cara lain!' _batin Ciel yang teringat akan salah satu persyaratan dari ramuan cinta laknat tersebut.

'_Bocchan saya selalu ingin bertanya sejak dulu, mengapa tubuh anda begitu sexy dimata saya'_ batin Sebastian yang terus memperhatikan tubuh Ciel.

'_Tapi ayolah! Mana mungkin aku bisa tahan melihat Sebastian yang bertingkah konyol begini?! Jujur saja aku benar-benar ingin muntah dibuatnya!' _batin Ciel yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh.

'_Tenanglah Sebastian~ nanti kau juga akan mencicipi tubuhBocchan' _kali ini Sebastian mesem-mesem sendiri memikirkan hal yang akan dia perbuat pada Ciel.

"Bocchan~ malam ini anda begitu imut~" goda Sebastian pada Ciel.

GLEK!

"Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" jawab Ciel yang mulai merasakan aura mengancam.

"Bocchan~ sungguh anda benar- benar membuat saya~ kyaaaa~" desah Sebastian yang bikin author merinding disco.

"Sebastian! Sudah cukup! Kau tidak perlu mengantarku lagi!" kata Ciel yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sebastian yang mulai terganggu.

"Bocchan tunggu~ nanti bagaimana anda mengenakan gaun tidur anda?" tanya Sebastian yang ikut berlari menyusul sang tuan.

BRAK

Tepat didepan wajah Sebastian Ciel membanting pintu kamarnya dan secepat kilat mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"A... apa yang harus kulakukan!? Sebastian kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" rengek Ciel saat berada dikasurnya.

"Besok aku harus menemukan anak keparat itu!" maki Ciel pada sang author.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Pagi ini tidak secarah biasanya. Karena Ciel takut kalau seandainya Sebastian melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya pada dirinya. Ciel sengaja menggantung sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan '_**Sebastian dilarang masuk! Ini perintah!**_' didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Cih! Gara-gara perempuan itu, aku harus memakai baju sendiri! Awas saja kalau ketemu! Akan aku cincang dia!" gerutu bocah kelabu yang sedang memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

"Yak! Sekarang saatnya mencari author berengsek itu! Tapi aku tidak mungkin keluar lewat pintu" Ciel mampak berfikir sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan cara untuk keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Ciel 'pun akhirnya terjun dari lantai dua yang dibawahnya telah menanti tangan kokoh Sebastian.

'_Apa?! Sebastian! Kenapa dia?' _batin Ciel yang mulai syok akan dekapan Sebastian.

"Nee~ Bocchan~ kenapa anda terjun~ apakan anda ingin saya menangkap anda~?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah mesum, sepertinya otak Sebastian hanya terisi oleh pikiran kotor tentang Ciel.

"Le.. LEPASKAN SEBASTIAN!" ronta Ciel yang mulai ketakutan akan perlakuan Sebastian padanya.

"Iie Bocchan~ untuk apa saya melepaskan anda? Saya sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan anda khu khu khu" kali ini seringai mesum Sebastian semakin terlihat jelas.

"HIIIIIIIIII! TOLONG!" Ciel makin kalang kabut setelah melihat seringai Sebastian yang kadar kemesumannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Khu khu khu sepertinya kau salah minum ya Butler?"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan yang mampu memekakkan telinag siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"No no no~ ternyata itu anda~ author nista~" kata Sebastian.

"Ternyata yang meminum tuh ramuan elu ya Bas?!" tanya sang author dengan amat teramat nista.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Masalah buat lo?!" jawab Sebastian yang gak kalah nyolatnya.

"Aduh Bas! Tuh ramuan udah gue buat susah-susah cuma buat Bocchan li! Kok malah elu yang minum?! Gimana coba dia bisa suka ama lu, kalau lu yang minum?!" author 'pun tidak kalah nyolotnya, namun secara tidak terduga author merasakan aura mengerikan dari seorang bocah yang tengah digendong oleh iblis yang tengah adu mulut dengannya.

"Jadi, ini semua rencanamu **AUTHOR SIALAN**?" tanya Ciel penuh penekanan pada kata 'author sialan'-nya.

"Tapi itu atas permintaan butlermu sendiri honey" kata sang author yang sukses bikin semua orang merinding.

"This is an order Sebastian! Kill her!" perintah Ciel pada butler kesayangannya.

"Yes my Lord" respon Sebastian dengan wajah penuh kesenangan(?)

"Eiiitss! Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu tunggu dulu, kalau kalian membunuh saya, bagaimana dengan nasib fic ini?" tanya sang author.

"Benar juga ya?" kata Sebastian dan Ciel berbarengan.

"Khu khu khu kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ya ^^" kata sang author meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel yang tengah kebingungan akan tingkah si author sialan.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana cara mengembalikan Sebastian seperti semula?!" teriak Ciel pada sang author.

"Khu khu khu

Semuanya tertulis pada bagian belakang botol, honey~" jawab author dengan nistanya.

Sebelum emosi Ciel meningkat author sudah berlari tunggang-langgang.

"Nah~ Bocchan~ mari kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda tadi~"bisik Sebastian pada kuping suci Ciel (keluar deh kata-kata 'suci' author).

GLEK!

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kehilangan ciuman pertama atau keperjakaanku?!' _batin Ciel yang sukses membuat author dan readers keselek kulit duren(!).

"Nah Bocchan~ ayo kita pergi~!" seru Sebastian yang telah berlari menggendong Ciel.

'_Ayolah! Aku masih sangat muda! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keperawanan eh–! Keperjakaan-ku secepat ini! Walau bagaimanapun aku baru tiga belastahu! Iblis mesum ini juga sudah tidak bisa ditahan dengan perintah lagi! Tapi... ciuman pertamaku...' _batin Ciel yang wajah-nya sudah semakin pucat, sementara author sendiri sudah berlinang cairan nista pada hidung, telinag(?) dan matanya(!).

"Bocchan kita akan melihat bintang kejora bersama~ kita ak–!"

Kalimat nista Sebastian akhirnya terpotong oleh ciuman suci dari Ciel.

'_TCH! Terpaksa! Terpaksa aku menciumnya! Daripada harus kehilangan keperjakaanku! Lebih baik kehilangan ciuman pertama! Tapi... kok rasanya manis ya?' _batin Ciel yang telah sukses membuat author pingsan sepersekiandetik(?).

Walau awalnya terpaksa pada akhirnyapun Ciel mulai menikmati ciuman pertamanya yang memang terasa manis bagai permen karamel kesukaannya.

Ciuman yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas seiring pulihnya kesadaran dari seekor(?) Sebastian Michaelis.

Yap mansion Phantomhive berubah menjadi panas.

Tujuh jam kemudian barulah ciuman hangat nan ganas itu terlepas(?) karena panasnya yang melebihi dari 700 derajat C selurus kipas angin di mansion Phantomhive rusak seketika.

"Hah! Hosh hosh hosh~" desah Ciel yang berusaha merampas seluru oksigen yang ada didunia.

"Bocchan! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian yang telah sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula.

Suara yang tenang namun mash dapat terdengar nada khawatir dari perkataannya.

"Se...bas...tian?" tanya Ciel yang telah melupakan pasokan udara yang masih kosong seperempat dari paru-parunya.

"Ya Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah kebingungan + khawatir.

Tanpa disadari Ciel memeluk Sebastian, Sebastian sedikit terkejut akan perlakuan Ciel padanya kali ini.

"Sebastian! Ini perintah Sebastian : kau tidak boleh meminum ramuan-ramuan aneh lagi!" titah Ciel pada sang butler.

"Kau tahu Sebastian? Tanpa ramuanpun, aku...

Aku telah menyukaimu!" kata Ciel yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sebastian.

"Boc... chan? A.. anda bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sebastian setengah tidak percaya pada pendengarannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat baik.

"A... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Kalau kau tidak mendengarnya, itu salahmu!" bentak Ciel, yang telah melotot pada Sebastian.

"Hahaha iya, saya dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas kok Bocchan" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum lembut.

"Karena saya sangat menyukai anda Bocchan!" sambungnya yang seketika membuat wajah Ciel merah seperti kepiting rebus.

–**FIN–**

* * *

Hwhahahahaha!

Akhirnya saya bisa juga menyelesaikan fic yang satu ini,

Hehehe maaf atas keterlambatan saya ^^

Kalian tahu 'lah, saya kan baru berhadapan dengan anak demit #plak

Yap sebelum saya curhat lebih jauh lagi

Hehehehe

Oh iya yang baca jangan lupa kasih review kalian ya, saya selalu menunggu review dari kalian *kitty eyes*

Oh iya saya juga mau memberitahukan kalau saya juga membuat fic kolab bersama author Ayumi Phantomhive.

Nah fic itu menceritakan tentang –ppppppppiiiippp– hehehe

Yang mau tahu silakan baca ya^^

Judul ficnya You're My love Screenplays - Kuroshitsuji Crossover

Wah saya promosi nih?

Yah biar saja lah #plak

Pokoknya review kalian dituggu ya ^^


End file.
